


Runaway Kings

by fishlongandprosper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, King Geoff Ramsey, King Michael Jones, M/M, idk man this is just some good gay shit, runaway lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/pseuds/fishlongandprosper
Summary: Geoff and Michael are in love. Geoff and Michael are also kings and their advisors do not approve of their relationship. The only thing they can really do to be together is run.





	Runaway Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeys (zombles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombles/gifts).



> This is a Valentine's gift for my bf Joey!! I know how much he loves micheoff so I decided to write him some lol. This was supposed to be a Christmas present but I figured it'd be better for Valentine's day. I hope you like it angel!!

They had been seeing each other for some time now in secret. They mostly met at night whenever they visited the other. Sneaking into the other’s chambers to talk or do other things. They’d stay until just before they were to be woken up. Then they’d sneak back to their own chambers and pretend they’d been there the whole night.

Geoff didn’t feel bad about their relationship. He loved his relationship with Michael, and he adored the other king. The only thing he felt bad about was that he could not proclaim his love for the other as loudly as he wished.

He could not dress Michael in his colors, he could not pin his kingdom’s emblem to him, and he certainly could not show public displays of affection with him. He could not pull Michael to sit on his lap as he sat on his throne. He could do nothing but wait for night to come so they could spend those few precious hours together.

If Geoff did not already know the answer his advisors would give him, he would have proposed to Michael long ago. But they would skin him alive if he did not marry and produce an heir. Even more, they’d kill him for associating with a king such as Michael.

Michael was new, yes, having only been king for a year now. But he was also the Warrior King. The king to a kingdom of warriors and fighters, the best anyone had ever seen. And for someone like him, a coastal king that associated with giving the kingdoms knowledge, it would a terrible match up.

But while the advisors saw Michael as a fool, Geoff knew who he truly was. Michael was smarter than he led on. He knew how to do many things and could chart and read a map better than he could. He knew which plants were dangerous and which were safe, how to track animals, how to follow the stars, and many other things. While Geoff was of academic knowledge, Michael was of wordly and practical knowledge.

And he guessed that’s what drew him to the king. Michael was so  _ different _ compared to the people he was used to. He was smart, strong, and loved fiercer than a bear. Geoff did not see Michael as the savage most tried to paint him as. He saw him as a man trying to do what’s best, and for that he loved him.

It was during one of their nights together, when Michael was visiting for “kingdom affairs”, that Michael spoke up.

“My advisors told me that they want me to cut relations with your kingdom,” Michael spoke quietly.

“What?!” Geoff practically squawked, bolting upright in bed as he looked at the other king.

Michael had a pained look on his face, showing how much the news hurt him just as much as it did Geoff. Cutting relations between their kingdoms would be bad for both. Both of their kingdoms relied on each other for supplies, Geoff’s needing lumber and Michael’s needing fish.

Geoff narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Michael, cold suspicion leaking into him. “They found out, didn’t they?” he asked softly. Michael simply nodded, and Geoff sighed, scrubbing a hand on his face.

“I-I didn’t mean to, Geoff. I think they’ve had someone spying on me. Trying to see if I’m fit to rule and well…” He trailed off, looking down with guilt written all over his face. Geoff saw his eyes glaze over with tears, his heart constricting at the sight.

“Hey, hey,” Geoff quickly said, moving to cup Michael’s cheeks gently in his hands. He made the younger king look up at him, rubbing his thumbs over his freckled cheeks. “This isn’t your fault. I can promise you that. Now tell me what they said and we can figure something out, okay?”

Michael nodded, sniffling and rubbed at his eyes quickly to make the tears go away for now. He took a few breaths before he sat up, looking down at his lap with his lips pressed into a thin line.

“They said that our current relationship wasn’t good. That, because I was younger and inexperienced, you were using that against me to get extra things out of our kingdom,” Michael explained.

“You’re not some child though! You’re almost thirty years of age and yet they talk about you as if you’re some child king!” Geoff exclaimed, anger gripping at him.

“How the fuck do you think I feel?!” Michael yelled, a look of fury in his eyes. “I  _ hate _ being treated like this, but I can’t do anything about it. I have no one to replace them if I get rid of them.”

Geoff was quiet for a moment, thinking on what they could do. They had talked about an option before, if things got too bad. But Geoff did not want to force that on Michael. Yet now, as he looked at Michael and saw angry tears fall down his cheeks, it seemed appealing.

“Do you remember what we talked about that summer night we went and watched the stars? The one where you almost fell down the hill?” Geoff asked, gently placing his hands on top of Michael’s.

“Geoff you don’t mean--”

“I do. I really do mean it,” Geoff spoke softly. He laced their fingers together carefully, Michael relaxing as Geoff rubbed circles into the backs of his palms with his thumbs.

“When should we do it?” Michael asked softly, scooting closer.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Geoff mumbled, pressing a kiss to Michael’s cheek.

“They’re never going to stop hunting us down,” Michael pointed out quietly.

“I’m okay with living on the run with the love of my life,” Geoff said with a grin.

Michael grinned back, a wicked look in his eyes as he stared at Geoff. He leaned close and kissed Geoff, chuckling against his lips as they pulled away from each other. “Then let’s get started.”

  
  


The plan was simple enough. Give power of king to someone they each trusted in secret. Then, they’d run around for a while. After a few weeks of travel to someone they trusted, they’d fake their own deaths and start new lives together. Simple in theory. The execution would be the hardest part.

The next day, Michael and his group made their way back to his kingdom. Geoff knew it’d take a few days of travel to get there, so he waited. Bided his time and kept a secret stash of travel goods stashed away.

They both had planned a date when they would give the power to the people they trusted. It would be at night, a small ceremony with the group of people they trusted in their inner circle.

Geoff would bestow power of king to his top adviser, Jack. He had trusted the man since they were young and had no doubt in his mind he would become a good king. He was sure history would remember him as the finest king the kingdom had ever known.

Michael would give his power to Jeremy, a trusted warrior in his kingdom. Geoff approved of the choice, seeing a great leader in the warrior. He would be strong and be able to lead Michael’s kingdom well.

No doubt there would be struggles for both, but there were already measures in place to ensure their rule would not be questioned. They had people beside them that they could trust, decrees to ensure their positions, and the unwavering trust of their previous kings in them.

Geoff honestly did not wish to leave, knowing that leaving the castle would mean leaving the good people and memories behind.

“This is what’s best for you two,” Jack assured him, placing a hand on Geoff’s shoulder.

“I know but… I feel bad leaving you,” Geoff mumbled. “Besides, who else is going to make sure your lazy ass gets out of bed to perform your duties?” he added with a sly smirk, earning him a jab in the ribs.

“Ha ha. Very funny,” Jack said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and putting Geoff into a fit of giggles.

“You promise you’ll be fine?” Geoff asked softly, looking directly at his friend now. The crown currently resting on his head glinted in the moonlight. It was a good look on him, Geoff noted.

“I promise. And if I need anything, I know how to reach you,” Jack assured.

Geoff smiled softly at Jack, pulling him close and into a tight hug. “I’m going to miss you,” he mumbled into Jack’s shoulder. Jack returned the hug, rubbing at Geoff’s back to soothe him.

“I will too, old friend,” Jack mumbled, sighing sadly into Geoff’s shoulder.

  
  


By the morning, Geoff was on a horse and headed towards their meeting place. He had packed plenty of supplies for them but not enough to slow them down. He was sure he could already hear his advisors yelling in the castle, a soft chuckle coming out of him and floating into the cold morning air.

It took about two days for him to reach the little abandoned cabin. Michael had found it one day while traveling to Geoff’s kingdom, having taken a different path to avoid rough terrain brought on by a storm.

He saw Michael’s horse tied to one of the porch posts outside. He slid off his horse, tying it up close to Michael’s. Geoff walked up to the door, knocking out a rhythm to let Michael it was him before walking in.

Michael was walking around, a rag in one hand and a fierce look of determination on his face as he smacked cobwebs out of the corners.

“You do remember we’re only staying here a few days, right?” Geoff asked, laughing softly as he watched Michael.

“Yeah but we can’t live like this while we  _ are _ here. Look at it, Geoff! It’s fucking filthy!” Michael cursed, gesturing around the whole cabin.

Michael was right. Everything was coated in a fine layer of dust and dirt. His lungs itched just being inside, a cough rising halfway up his throat.

“Well do you at least want me to help?” Geoff asked, already moving to open up the windows.

“Please? It’ll go faster if it’s not just me for once,” Michael answered, removing more cobwebs and dust off the shelves.

The worked until dusk started to set to clean out the cabin. They’d be there for about three days, four if the person who was supposed to helped them took too long.

Michael had thankfully gotten some wood before he started on his cleaning spree. They cooked some of their food rations on a low fire, trying not to create much smoke. Then they slept and repeated the process until everything was clean.

It took about three days for their help to get there. It was the dead of night when a knock shook them awake. Geoff was quick to grab his sword and go to the door. Though he relaxed when he saw Gavin’s face peeking out of his hood and signature mottled scarf.

“‘Ello Geoffrey! Where’s Michael?” Gavin greeted, moving past Geoff into the cabin. “Wow. Did you guys clean it up? Kind of pointless though, innit? Since we’ll be leaving now.”

“We weren’t going to wait three days for your lazy ass choking on dust,” Michael said as he walked into the room, arms crossed over his chest.

“Micoo!! My boi! How’ve you been?” Gavin asked enthusiastically, moving to try and pull Michael into a huge. Michael put one of his hands up, Gavin’s face squishing into it and stopped him.

“Better now that you’re here to get us out,” Michael said.

“Are you not happy to see me?” Gavin asked with a pout, muffled by Michael’s hand.

“We can talk more once we’re on the road,” Geoff finally spoke, having to repress his laughter at the sight before him.

“Right!” Gavin chirped happily, moving away from Michael to look them both over.”Have you got everything packed? Ready to hit the road?”

“We packed before we went to bed,” Michael said, yawning to show that they had been sleeping for a bit. He still looked groggy and his hair was messy. He’d probably clean himself up a bit before they went out.

“Well then let’s get the horses all ready to go and be on our way!! We’ll travel until dawn and rest for a bit. How’s that sound?” Gavin looked between them, looking for approval of his plan.

“Sounds good to me. Traveling by dark is probably best,” Geoff answered with a shrug, already moving to start grabbing their things.

It wasn’t long until they were out on the road. A few days after that, they were at the border between Gavin’s and Geoff’s kingdom.

“This is our stop,” Gavin said, sliding off his horse and walked off to a pile of leaves and branches. He pulled out what looked to be two bodies, similar looking enough to Geoff and Michael that it was like looking in a mirror.

“I’ve enchanted them a bit to look more like you two. Pretty good, ain’t it?” Gavin looked at the two with a large grin on his face.

“A little too good,” Michael mumbled, shivering a bit in disgust at the sight.

“But that’s the point, innit? Make them look like you two so you can live happily ever after.” Gavin tilted his head as he spoke, still looking at them as he moved the bodies around into a believable position.

As Gavin moved them around, Geoff could make out wounds on the body. They looked pretty nasty. He recognized the pattern of claw marks and burns.

“Creepers. Pretty gruesome way to go,” Geoff mumbled, looking at the slightly burned up face of his dead look alike.

“Makes it less work on me to hide who they really are,” Gavin remarked, going back to the pile of branches and pulled out a large jar. He opened it and poured some of the contents out close by the corpses. It was blood, meant to make it look like they had bled.

After a few more splashes here and there, Gavin wiped his hands clean, trying not to gag at everything.

“Well uhm… There’s all that business. Don’t worry. I already figured out the explosion and creeper bits. You two are all set,” Gavin smiled at them though Geoff could see it was a bit forced.

“We’re still going to be in your kingdom, Gav,” Geoff said softly, putting a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“Yeah but I’ll barely be able to see you!!” Gavin frowned, looking down at the ground. “Can’t exactly explain going to the countryside every time I have off to go visit the run away kings now can I?”

“We’ll send you letters,” Michael spoke up, and Gavin looked up at Michael in shock and awe.

“Really? Oh thank you, Michael!!” Gavin exclaimed, going to hug Michael, and this time the ex-king didn’t stop him. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t expect them often,” Michael said, patting Gavin’s back, but Geoff could see the small smile on his face.

When Gavin pulled away, he moved to hug Geoff as well. Geoff hugged him back tightly, knowing that Gavin needs the final reassurance that they’ll be okay. That he’ll see them again. Geoff guessed needed it too because he let out a shuddering breath as they pulled away, some last piece of him relaxing and tensing up at the same time.

“I’m going to miss you two,” Gavin mumbled out, sniffling as he looked down again.

“You make it sound like we’re going away forever,” Michael said with a laugh, but he stopped when Gavin whipped his head up to look at him.

“Well it feels like it!!” He paused for a moment, heavy silence filling the air. “It sucks that you two have to do this. I wish I could do something more to help,” he said with a sigh.

“You’ve done plenty for us, Gav. We’re so grateful for you helping us out,” Geoff said with a soft smile.

“Yeah… I guess I did do my part, huh?” Gavin said, looking at Geoff with a soft but sad smile.

Once they said their final goodbyes, they started making their way to their new home. It was a few days ride through Gavin’s kingdom, but he had given them a map to follow to the location of their new home.

  
  


They arrived at the house at dawn. It was nestled on a small hill, trees surrounding it to shade it. Geoff could make out fruit trees and a decent sized garden by it.

They tied their horses up, taking the now quite light bags off them and walked into the house. It was very clean and neat. A few pieces of furniture here and there. A fireplace was in front of the couches, a shelf of books above it. The kitchen had all that they would need thankfully.

They moved to the bedroom. It was simple but just their style. Red and brown sheets covered the bed just big enough for the two of them to fit comfortably inside. Michael instantly flopped on top of the bed, sagging into it and let out a content sigh.

Geoff started unpacking their things as Michael relaxed for a moment. He was the most stressed about everything and probably needed the brief moment.

“What’s that?” Michael asked as Geoff pulled out a small box from his bag. Geoff flushed as he looked down at Michael, seeing him now looking up at him.

“Well it’s uhm… Just something I brought with us is all,” Geoff tried to lie, but the squint Michael shot his way said he didn’t buy it.

“Lemme see it,” Michael said, going to grab for the box.

“No!! It’s not yours to look at,” Geoff huffed out, pulling it out of Michael’s grasp.

“Let me see it, Geoff!! It can’t be that bad.”

“No!!”

“Just hand it over dumbass!”

Michael huffed as he pushed himself up, moving to jump at Geoff. They ran around the room a bit until Michael caught up to Geoff, pinning him down on the bed.

“Got’cha!” he exclaimed proudly, plucking the box from Geoff’s hands. “Now let’s see what’s inside--”

Michael froze up as he looked inside the box. Geoff couldn’t really read the expression on his face as he pulled out the ring, swallowing thickly as he tried to come up with a reason for why he had the thing.

“Geoff…” Michael breathed out softly.

“Michael listen I can---”

“Is it for me?” Michael asked, looking at Geoff, a flicker of happiness in his eyes.

“I mean, who else would it be for?” Geoff mumbled, gently plucking the ring from Michael’s fingers.

“I just… I didn’t think you’d ever ask, ya know?” Michael said, watching intently as Geoff slid the finger onto Michael’s finger.

“Well I’m asking now. Do you want to marry me, Michael Jones?” Geoff asked, his heart racing as Michael judged the ring on his finger.

Instead of answering, Michael simply leaned down and kissed Geoff. It was soft and passionate and Geoff was sure he had floated off to the heavens when Michael mumbled “I do.” against his lips.

“Are you sure?” Geoff asked, playing with Michael’s hair. He snorted, grinning down at the older man.

“Kind of late to say no to marrying the guy I ran away with,” he said, leaning down to kiss him again.

“Yeah. Kind of can’t take back everything we’ve done at this point,” Geoff said with a laugh, pressing a kiss to Michael’s cheek.

“I don’t think I ever want to go back to that life,” Michael said, grinning as gently squished Geoff’s cheeks a bit.

“Yeah. Me either. I like the life we have right now,” Geoff responded, looking up at Michael fondly.

“But we’ve just started it,” Michael pointed out.

“I know. And that’s why I love it so much. Almost as much as I love you.”

“You’re a sap, Geoff,” Michael laughed out, pressing his face into Geoff’s shoulder to suppress his laughter.

“Yeah but I’m  _ your _ sap,” Geoff pointed out, grinning.

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Michael said as he giggled, pressing a quick kiss to Geoff’s cheek.


End file.
